


A Different Type of Magic

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione certainly didn't expect him to catch her eye. She also didn't expect that they would hit it off so well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lemonade) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Hermione/Dudley.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to my beta for their time and work on this story. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

Hermione gripped her wine glass tightly as she stood on the edge of the dancefloor in a large ballroom. Her eyes scanned the dancing couples until she saw Harry and Ginny. She smiled as the two newlyweds dance closely in each other's arms. The anger she felt moments ago dissipated as she watched them. The two were going to make great parents, as Hermione was one of the few who knew that Ginny was just under three month's pregnant. She couldn’t wait to meet her future godchild.

From the corner of her eye, the object of Hermione's displeasure came into sight. Ronald had his arm around his latest girlfriend, Millicent. Hermione had nothing against Millicent in particular, it was just that she was Ron's current girlfriend. Besides that small detail, Hermione knew that Millicent was a kind witch, unlike the other Slytherin witches that had been in their year.

But truth be told, Hermione couldn't even be bothered by Millicent. No, her issue was completely with Ron.

The two of them had broken up months ago, and it had been a mutual decision. Both of them had agreed there was no more passion in their lives. Ron had then gone on to date girl after girl, while Hermione had only gone on an occasional date or two.

No, what annoyed Hermione was that Ron had approached her at the beginning of the reception, asking if she had brought a date to the wedding. When she had told him no, Ron had retorted that he 'hoped she wouldn't be jealous of him and Millie.' 

Hermione hadn't been jealous at all. She found no reason to be jealous as she didn't hold any more romantic feelings towards Ron. But for him to have the audacity to suggest that she be jealous? Ridiculous. 

She tightened her grip on her wine glass before quickly drinking the rest of its contents.

"Need another?"

Startled, Hermione looked up. She flushed at the handsome man before her... blond hair, blue eyes... just how she liked her men.

As she stared at him, she realised that she didn't quite recognise him. "I do need another," she replied after a moment, handing him her empty glass, "After you tell me your name, of course."

He smirked, looking devilishly handsome. "Dudley Dursley." With a short nod of his head, he left to buy her another drink.

Hermione's thoughts were swimming. This was Harry's cousin? She had no idea he had grown up to be so fit. And she didn't even know that Harry had invited Dudley to the wedding.

Dudley returned moments later, handing Hermione a full wine glass. "I'm going to guess that you're the Miss Hermione Granger." 

"You would be correct," Hermione replied. "I hope you've only heard good things."

Dudley smirked. "Oh, I have."

 

Heat pooled in her belly. She sipped at her wine, silently taking him in once more.

"So, who's the bloke you keep glaring daggers at?" Dudley asked, chuckling.

Hermione was slightly embarrassed to have been caught. "Oh, that's Harry other best friend, Ron. He's also my ex."

"Ah," Dudley said with a nod. "I can see that being awkward. Was it recent?" He sipped at his own drink.

"No, it's been a few months, but he's been irking me all day," Hermione admitted. "I can only take so much."

"Care to make him jealous?"

Hermione glanced at Dudley, and saw that he was smirking at her once again. Something about him made her feel weak in the knees... she couldn't quite place it. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, hoping that her tone wasn't too lustful. 

"Can I have this dance?" He held his hand out to her, placing his drink on the nearby table.

Hermione did the same, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dancefloor. Almost immediately he swept her away with the music, his feet moving perfectly with the rhythm. 

Harry caught her eye, a look of pure shock on his face.

Hermione giggled before winking at Harry, causing her best friend to cringe. Ginny, however, beamed when she saw Hermione in Dudley's arms. She gave Hermione a thumbs up before returning her attention to her new husband.

"So, are your parents here?" Hermione questioned, looking around the ballroom.

"Nope," Dudley said with a shake of his head. "They just can't let go of the past. In fact, they're probably furious I'm here. They don't understand, but I do. I know that Harry risked a lot by hiding us. I know he protected me from those things years ago."

"Dementors," Hermione offered before smiling. "Well, I can tell you Harry is probably happy you're here. You are the only family he has left."

"And that's why I came," Dudley said. "At the end of the day, family is what's important."

"I couldn't agree more," Hermione said. A startled gasp escaped her lips when Dudley suddenly dipped her low. 

When he pulled her back up, their faces were inches away. The air was thick with tension. Hermione felt her mouth go dry as she wanted nothing more than to press herself against Dudley fully, kissing him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Shall we take this to my room upstairs?" Dudley asked, his voice low and husky.

A thrill ran up Hermione's spine. "Yes," she breathed, excitement flowing through her veins.

Dudley took her hand, and began leading her through the dancefloor. Her heart raced with excitement with each and every step they took. They waited patiently for the elevator to arrive, each second causing the air to become filled with more and more tension.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Dudley pulled her inside as he pressed the button to his floor before swiftly backing her against the wall and pressing his lips against hers. Almost immediately, Hermione melted into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back fervently.

Dudley's lips moved to her neck, kissing lower and lower. Hermione glanced up and out towards the party. The last thing she saw before the elevator doors closed was Ron's shocked expression. A thrill of victory spread throughout her.

Once they reached their designated floor, Dudley grasped her hand once more and pulled her throughout the long hall. He stopped in front of his room and waved his key, the door opening. When they got inside, Dudley paused, turning to look at Hermione. "I don’t usually do this sort of thing," he said softly.

Hermione nodded. "Neither do I," Hermione replied. "But it sort of just feels right, you know?"

"But I'm a Muggle," Dudley pointed out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "My parents are Muggles, so that doesn’t make any difference to me. Now come here so I can kiss you."

Dudley wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Hermione, pressing her body tightly against his as he kissed her passionately once more. He tangled his fingers into her hair before breaking the kiss. "God, I love your wild curls."

She flushed. "Not many people enjoy my wild hair."

"Well, I fucking love it."

The dirty language he just used sent another thrill of excitement through her. "Dudley, please," she whimpered, loosening his tie. She removed it and began to unbutton his shirt. When she reached the end, she pushed the dress shirt from his body, taking in the sight of his bare chest.

He was fit, but not too muscular. There were a few patches of chest hair here and there, and a happy trail of hair that led from his navel lower. He had strong arms that Hermione imagined would hold her all night. He was handsome.

"Time to get you out of this dress," Dudley said. "Turn around."

The slight command of his voice warmed her insides. It seemed that she was right in her assumption that Dudley had a more dominant personality. She knew that her knickers were already soaked in anticipation.

She felt his hand grasp her zipper and pull it down. He unzipped her dress slowly, teasing her with each passing second. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips in anticipation. When he fully unzipped her dress, Dudley carefully removed it from her body, causing it to fall onto the floor in a puddle of purple fabric.

"Beautiful," Dudley murmured in appreciation, taking in the sight of her from behind.

Hermione stood still, unsure of whether or not she should turn around when she felt his lips graze her lower back. He slowly and sensually pressed kisses all the way from her lower back to where her bra strap was. He unhooked her bra, removing the lacey material from her body. Dudley then continued to kiss his way up her back, his hands now coming around to cup her breasts. He squeezed them gently before his fingers found her nipples, rubbing and pinching them lightly.

"Gods," Hermione whimpered, already feeling as if she was going to come undone from his touch.

Dudley pulled away before turning her around. He kissed her once more, backing her against the edge of the bed. He lay her down on the bed before kissing his way to her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and teasing her as his fingers squeezed her other breast. Hermione arched her body upwards against him, both wanting and needing more. "Dudley," she moaned.

He chuckled lightly. "So responsive," he said in appreciation. "God, you're perfect."

Hermione flushed. "Nobody's perfect."

"Then you come pretty damn close," Dudley countered.

Hermione was smitten. As he kissed his way down her body once more, she couldn’t shake the feeling of completeness washing over her. Each kiss and every touch felt more and more right.

He pressed a kiss to her mons before carefully pulling her knickers down and off. Spreading her legs, he settled himself on the bed with his face at her centre. His tongue darted out, licking her slit in its entirety. Hermione gasped. Dudley repeated the action, lapping at her centre.

Hermione closed her eyes, her hands grasping the bed sheets tightly. Goodness, she was already going to come.

 

His hands slid up her body, stopping at her breasts. His fingers lightly teased her nipples as he continued to lick and suck at her centre. His tongue swirled around her nub, causing her body to tighten in anticipation.

"Dudley!" she cried out, unable to take anymore. Pleasure washed over her as she came. She ground her centre against his face, loving the way he lapped at her juices. She wanted more of him. She couldn’t wait to feel his cock buried deeply within her.

Once she came down from her high, she looked at Dudley. "Please," she whispered. "I need to feel you inside of me."

"Good, because I need to be inside of you." Dudley stood up, unbuckling his belt and sliding his trousers and pants down. Once naked, he stroked his hardened cock as he gazed upon her naked body. "You look beautiful when you come undone."

Hermione blushed.

"And that blush? Perfection," Dudley added. He rejoined her on the bed. "Are you positive?"

"Yes," Hermione responded. "Gods, I want you so badly."

"Protection?"

"I'm on the potion," Hermione told him. "The wizarding equivalent to the Muggle pill."

"Good," Dudley answered, wasting no time in positioning himself at her entrance. He pushed into her slowly at first, until he was fully inside of her. "God, you're so wet and tight."

Hermione gasped. Dudley was a larger than the last wizard she had been with, but her body quickly adjusted to the feel of his cock. She squeezed her inner walls around him, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Dudley began to thrust, groaning as he did so. "You feel so good," he mumbled between thrusts. "Hermione."

"Mmm," she responded, moving her hips upwards and meeting his thrusts. "Yes, yes," she cried. She gripped the bedsheets once more.

"You like this, don't you?" Dudley asked, that handsome smirk gracing his features once more. "You like when someone gives it to you hard and fast."

"Yes," Hermione panted. "Please, more," she begged, her body tightening once more.

Dudley obliged her request. He thrust into her harder and faster, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

Hermione closed her eyes. Gods, it felt like perfection. She wanted more and more, though she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. "Dudley," she whimpered.

"That's it, come for me," Dudley murmured, his hand moving between her legs and stroking her clit a few times. "Yes," he groaned when he felt her body tighten around his cock.

She came with a cry, his name falling from her lips repeatedly. Her inner walls gripped his cock perfectly. It was pure bliss.

The feel of her was too much, and Dudley found that he couldn’t hold back any longer. He came with a groan, spilling himself inside of her.

The two of them moved against each other, riding out their orgasms until they were each spent. They collapsed into a tangled heap on the bed, each panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was incredible," Hermione murmured, glancing at Dudley.

Dudley chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. I enjoyed myself quite thoroughly as well."

Hermione giggled as she felt herself relax. "Can I stay here for tonight?"

"Of course," Dudley replied. "I was just going to offer. What kind of gentleman would I be if I kicked a beautiful, young woman out after having sex?"

"A terrible kind," Hermione teased. "And thank you, because honestly, after that sex and the few glasses of wine I had, I'm spent. Don’t think I could move if I wanted to."

"I think I'll go and shower," Dudley said. "Although I don’t really want to move either."

"Then don't," Hermione said, giving him a look.

"But we're sweaty and sticky?" Dudley countered. "Not very comfortable to me."

Hermione giggled, moving from the bed to the floor where she had dropped her small purse earlier. She reached inside, pulling out her wand. "See? Magic." Waving her wand, she quickly cast a cleansing spell on both of them. "Now, we don’t need to shower."

Dudley looked amazed as Hermione rejoined him on the bed. "You know, I'm rather jealous all of you can do magic and I can't."

"There's nothing to be jealous of," Hermione assured him. "Besides, there are certainly drawbacks to having magic."

"You'll have to tell me some time," Dudley said.

"I will, but not right now," Hermione replied, feeling more and more tired. "Now, we sleep."

Dudley laughed. "Yes, we can sleep. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Dudley," she whispered sleepily, cuddling up against him.

In the dark, Dudley smiled broadly as he wrapped his arms around her and joined her in sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling perfectly content in bed. She snuggled beneath the sheets deeper, smiling when she felt Dudley's warm body next to hers. Rolling over, she placed her arm over his chest and cuddled closer. "Good morning," she said softly when Dudley's blue eyes caught hers. She smiled warmly at him.

"Morning," Dudley responded. He yawned before snuggling deeper into the sheets. He pulled her close against him. "Any regrets?"

"Of course not," Hermione quickly said. "In fact, I'd very much like to do it again." She giggled at his shocked expression.

"Really?" Dudley arched a brow at her.

"Yes, really," Hermione responded, sitting up. "In fact, let me show you just how much I'd like to do it again."

She straddled his body, kissing him fully on the lips before moving lower. She kissed the splattering of hair beneath his navel, kissing lower and lower until she found his already hardened cock. Hermione took him into her mouth, sucking long and hard as she pleasured him. One of her hands worked the base of his cock, the other fondling his sac.

Dudley tangled his hands into her hair, pulling it slightly. "Fuck, yes, Hermione." He thrust up into her mouth.

After a few more minutes of pleasuring him, Hermione released his cock from her mouth before straddling him. Grasping his cock, she guided it to her entrance before she slowly sank down on him.

"Fuck," Dudley hissed, his eyes closed in pleasure. He thrust upwards into her, groaning at the sensation. "You're so wet."

"All for you," Hermione replied, moving up and down on his cock. She moaned when his hands reached up, squeezing her breasts as she rode him. She could feel herself grow closer and closer to the edge with each thrust, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside each and every time.

"I'm not going to last," Dudley panted, his blue eyes locked with her brown eyes. "Too fucking good."

His words sent her over the edge, her body tensing before something inside her snapped. She continued to grind herself on his cock, her inner walls squeezing his cock perfectly.

Dudley came with a groan, thrusting up into her as he spent himself. "Hermione," he moaned her name.

Once they were both spent, Hermione collapsed forward on top of them, his cock still inside her. She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Dudley slipped out of her before repositioning himself so he could cuddle her better. The two of them were a sweaty, sticky mess, but neither of them cared.

"Dudley, I'd like to see you again after this, if that’s alright," Hermione told him, feeling bold enough to make that move.

Dudley smirked slightly before smiling fully. "I'd love to see you again too, Hermione. How about dinner next Friday night?"

"That sounds perfect," Hermione said, smiling softly. "You know what sounds even better?"

He arched a brow. "What?"

"Going back to sleep."

Dudley laughed loudly. "I swear, Hermione, it's almost like you can read my mind." He paused. "Wait, can you?"

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Yes, I can, but no, I didn’t do it just now." She smiled. "I'd tell you if I was."

"Can Harry?"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry's always been pants at that sort of mental magic." She lay her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Dudley."

He chuckled. "Goodnight, Hermione." Wrapping his arms around her, the two dozed back to sleep, each thinking about their next date with excitement.


End file.
